Ink spell fanfic
by ash1995
Summary: this is a story that i made up with Farid as the main charecter


_Ink spell fanfic _

_Jasmine Stoker walked in the door of her house two hours later than she was meant to be in. Her mum and Dad were waiting in the kitchen scowling. Jasmine knew what was coming and braced herself. Her father struck her hard across the face then he pinched her hard on the arm. Her mother just stood there staring with her beady eyes. _

_Jess had always been a disappointment to him, she wasn't clever or obedient. She spent most of her life dancing or doing gym. She'd done dancing since she was three; she had won many competitions and was well known by many agents and potential coaches. Her parents were never pleased with all her medals and wouldn't let her have a dancing career. She did gym as it helped her dancing; she did anything she could to be the best dancer she could be._

_Jess didn't cry out but bit her lip until she drew blood. Finally her father stopped and stood, his arms crossed. "Where have you been?" he asked sternly. Jess stroked her honey coloured cheeks trying to make the sting go away. Her blue eyes avoided her father's stony gaze. "I was having an extra dancing lesson, then an extra gym lesson before my competition," Jasmine answered nervously fiddling with a strand of her jet black hair. Her father struck her again. "You should have phoned, your mother was worried sick," he said. Jasmine just nodded and bit back tears. She looked at her mother who didn't look the least bit concerned for her. "Go to your room, you will not be eating tonight," he demanded. Jasmine knew best not to argue so she slunk away upstairs. She met her eldest brother on the stairs; he looked at her with his dark brown eyes, his eyes telling her to do as she was meant to. She glared at him then carried on up the stairs._

_Her other brother Charlie who was older than her by two years looked at her sympathetically. He looked the most like Jasmine, he had the same black curly hair and blue eyes but he was quite small whereas Jasmine was tall for her age and was the same size as him. He pulled her into a hug. "I'll bring up some food for you in awhile," he whispered than went down stairs. Jasmine went straight to her elder sister's room._

_Her sister was sat on her bed reading ink spell. She looked up at Jasmine then motioned for her to sit on the bed next to her. She took one look at the fresh bruises and stroked her sister's cheek. Her sister looked like their eldest brother, dark eyes and dark hair. She had once envied Jasmine for her looks but now she just accepted it. "Do you want me to read to you?" Megan asked. Jasmine nodded, she loved it how her sister always knew what she wanted. "All the same Farid did not feel safe. Almost a week till the Adderhead freed his prisoners! It would be a long wait. He was already wishing himself back among the mouse droppings in the Badgers earth. During the night he kept staring at the rubble closing off the galleries where they were sleeping," she read. The words sounded like a song as they formed. Her sister began to read and Jasmine imagined the ink world, how much she longed to escape from the house._

_Farid and Meggie had been arguing more often than normal, this time it was about whether Meggie would go back home, Farid wanted to stay but Meggie had had enough of the Ink World and wanted to get back to see Elinor. "What's wrong with here, Elinor can manage by herself, we need to bring Dust finger back to life, I can't leave him, I won't leave him" Farid shouted desperately, his dark eyes were full of grief and there was a flash of frustration on them. "We have to go back so we can tell Elinor we're all right we can't just leave her there," Meggie protested crossing her arms. _

_Farid turned away from her his head in his hands. "We can and we will, she has Darius anyway," he said defiantly. Meggie pouted and frowned._

"_If you loved me you'd come, anyway bringing Dustfinger back to life probably won't work" Meggie said, dangerously placing the guilt trick card. Farid whipped his body round to stare at her, his face full of fury. Meggie backed away from him quickly, she'd never seen him like that, definitely not with her. "You dare say that, you obviously don't care that much about Dustfinger, think how much he's done for you, what he's done for me. Forget it you go running back to Elinor I don't care anymore, do you want, see if I care!" he shouted "We're over, now I'm getting to see another side of you I don't want you, just go," Farid turned away. Meggie stared after him an injured look on her face, tears trickling down her cheeks. Then Farid disappeared in front of her eyes, plucked from the Ink world like an apple was plucked off a tree. _


End file.
